


Better Than Chocolate (A Wincest Valentine)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [4]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Valentine's Day, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day for the Winchesters. Dean's been preparing John's gift for days and Sammy's too far gone to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate (A Wincest Valentine)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Underage. No ages listed, but I picture Sam between 12-14 for this fic. Also contains incest. Lots and lots of incest. Seriously people, if you don't like this stuff, don't click on it.
> 
> Shameless porn with no plot in sight. Enjoy ;) And don't forget to kudos and bookmark.

If anything, as John Winchester entered the shabby hotel room that he’d been away from for the last few days, the sight of his two boys shouldn’t have come as a surprise. But wasn’t really anything that could stop the unexpected rush of pleasure that always ran through him whenever he saw his them locked together because they did it so tightly that he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Sam’s mouth came up and met his brother’s, parting Dean’s lips with his own so he could snake his tongue out to trace along the opening. The fact that Dean was still completely clothed while Sam was nearly naked only increased the sensation of John’s rapidly hardening length.

 Sam’s eyes were rolled so far into his head as Dean moved down, John would have thought he’d been possessed. Loud moans escaped Sam's throat and John was about two steps away from coming in his pants like a damn teenager, completely untouched except for the way Sammy’s unintelligible mumbling seemed to grip him and— _ohgod_.

John palmed himself to stave off an orgasm that would be too quick to provide any relief, not to mention embarrassing no matter how steadfastly both of his boys seemed to try to get him to come hard and come fast.

“Please,” Sammy whispered in between sobs. It was too much for him, John knew, whatever Dean was doing. “Please, Dean.”

“Can’t Sammy,” Dean moaned, lifting his mouth off of his brother’s nipple just long enough to talk. “Not ‘til Dad gets here.” Then he bit down causing Sammy to cry out. John didn’t see any blood, but knew that a bruise would form there, making him even more sensitive than he already was.

Obviously, his boys hadn’t noticed his entrance and, for once, John didn’t mind. The salt lines were in tact, there were weapons within arms reach of the both of them. Bottles of holy water were stashed on the bedside table. And, most importantly, neither of them were bound and vulnerable. Despite Sam’s nudity, he had full use of his limbs and John trusted them to defend themselves if something happened. So, no, John wasn’t angry with them for being less alert, especially if this was the scene he was coming back to.

John sleuthed across the room and sat in a large chair that gave him a good view of the bed. If either boy turned, they’d be able to see him, but John didn’t think that that was very likely.

Dean licked the abused nipple and teethed at it again, eliciting sharp gasps and sobs that wend directly to John’s cock. Around the delicious noises, Sammy sobbed a chorus of _pleasepleaseDeanplease_ , but Dean just chuckled, no doubt torturing his brother even more with the vibrations stemming from him. Then he moved lower, licking and biting a path down Sammy’s stomach to his swollen erection.

John focused on the base of his boy’s cock, seeing now why Sammy was begging so forcefully. The cock ring was new, encompassing not just the base, but also held tight to his scrotum, not giving the boy any leeway to allow him to come. He wouldn’t be able to do anything but beg until Dean decided to release him. From the purple hue of the head, John was sure they’d been at this a while and the thought of Dean building him up so high, only to deny him, had John aching in the confines of his pants.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean said as he blew lightly over the tip of his cock, teasing him. “Dad will be home soon and he’ll take care of you. Fill you up all the way like you like it. What do you think, Sammy? Think he’ll take it slow, rock gently so  you can feel every inch of him deep inside you, Sammy. Or do you think he’ll be wild when he walks in? I know you like that the best, when he’s so gone from it, from seeing you that he can’t be soft.” Dean punctuated the words with a kiss to the bare hip beneath him and Sammy whimpered. “And he’ll just take you so rough that it hurts, Sammy, that you’ll feel it for days.” Dean bit him there, right over where he’d pressed his lips a second before. “Every time you sit, you’ll feel it, remember why it hurts and it’ll make you hard again, won’t it? You love it when he does that, love it hard and fast, don’t you, Sammy?”

Sammy groaned and bucked his hips up, aching for Dean to take him in his mouth, but Dean wasn’t having it. He gripped Sam’s hips tight and pressed him back down into the mattress, kissing each of his brother’s thighs in turn, but staying away from the straining cock.

“Sorry, Sammy. You have to wait for Dad. I’m not touching you until then. Maybe won’t touch you there even when he gets back. You want it like that, Sammy? Want us to make you come just from us inside you? Make it so you’re seeing stars and no one will even have to touch your cock? You want to come like that, just Dad and me filling you up?”

“Yes,” Sam gasped. “Want it, Dean. Please.”

“Nope,” Dean said and he blew on Sam’s dripping cock again. Sam whimpered, tears staining his cheeks further, obviously not the first ones to fall since they’d begun. “Not gonna happen. You taste too good for that, Sammy. He’s gonna want you in his mouth when you come. It’s gonna be a long day and you’re gonna be just like this, all spread out for him, wanting it so bad that you’re gonna beg.”

“Please, Dean, please,” Sammy said and his whimpers were so perfect that John’s confined cock couldn’t take it anymore.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, slowly so his boys couldn’t hear it. There was no way he was going to interrupt Dean’s filthy mouth, not when it drove Sammy crazy the way it did. Then his cock was free and John knew that if it could speak, it would be thanking him profusely. As it was, precome dribbled down the shaft, lubricating it as he stroked slowly up and down.

“Not me, Sammy. You’re not gonna beg for me, though you know I love it when you do. You’re gonna have to beg Dad, Sammy, because he’s gonna be the one to let you come. It’s his present, remember? Gotta show him how much we love him, Sammy. Gotta show him how much we love it, how much we love everything he does for us, Sammy.”

“Gotta show him,” Sam parroted.

“That’s right, Sammy. We gotta show him.”

“Yeah, Dean.”

And John had heard enough. He stood from his perch and came up behind Dean. “Love you, boys,” he whispered and from Dean’s small smirk, he knew the boy had been aware of him since he’d walked in. That thought had him both soaring with pride and aching again to come. He’d known John was in the room and had let that mouth of his go on, knowing what it was doing to him.

“Wanna— _uugh_ —show you, Daddy,” Sam said. His hips moved in time with Dean’s nips and licks. “Need you, love you, want you inside me, Daddy. _Please_ , Daddy— _Ah_!— _pleasepleaseplease_.”

“Wanna taste?” Dean asked, lifting off of him, and how could John resist?

He bent down and licked a wet strip up the underside of Sam’s weeping cock, relishing in the feel of his youngest trembling beneath him. Then the entire length was inside his mouth and Sam’s pleas lodged in his throat in a loud hiccup. John sucked gently at the head, coaxing out the salty sweetness of his boy’s precome until Sam was trembling and begging so nicely that John couldn’t help but give him what he needed.

“I’ve got you, baby boy,” John murmured after he pulled off of his son’s sweet cock. “I’ve got you. He ready, Dean?”

Dean smiled wickedly. “Since you left. Had him begging before I even started, Dad. You should have seen him, but I wanted him open and waiting, ready for you when you got here. Knew you’d want it after being away so long. Knew he’d want it too.” Then Dean leaned in and whispered in John’s ear, sending shivers of arousal through him. “Haven’t let him come since we got here, Daddy. Wanted to wait for you.”

John’s cock would have been hard enough to pound nails from that statement alone. As it was, he was having difficulty reigning himself in. He needed to do this right, couldn’t pound into his boy’s undoubtedly sensitive hole like he wanted to.

“Were you a good boy for Dean while I was gone, Sammy?”

The only response was a loud groan and a buck of his hips.

“He was the best, Daddy,” Dean said. “Waited so patient for you to come back.”

“That right, Sammy?”

Sam keened.

John lined himself up and pressed slowly into Sam. The relief on his youngest’s face was palpable, though it only showed for a moment before pleasure took hold. Sam couldn’t wait for it, he was too anxious. He drove himself down on his father’s cock, impaling himself completely. His legs wrapped around him, gaining the leverage he needed to drive his father’s cock deeper and deeper inside.

John was shocked, but he definitely wasn’t complaining, matching each of Sammy’s deep thrusts with ones of his own. He grabbed onto his son’s hips and pulled him in roughly. Despite Dean’s preparation, Sam’s walls clenched around him, pulling John’s orgasm up with every thrust. He was close again, so close.

“Suck him, Dean,” John gasped out, losing control already, though he’d entered the room less than ten minutes ago. And then Dean’s mouth was on his brother. Sam was shocked, that much John could tell from how he jerked up and into both of them, and the squeezing muscles were too much. John came deep inside Sam, still sawing in and out of him, come leaking out and dripping onto the mattress beneath them. He stayed inside as long as he could, pouring into his youngest son until he was too soft to stay.

“Dean,” he called and immediately his eldest pulled off of his brother.

“Yeah, Dad?”

John pulled out of Sam and Dean took the hint. They both switched places, John’s mouth in line with Sam’s cock, but not taking him in just yet. From the angle he was at, John could see the dark hue of Dean’s cock and the matching cock ring he had on keeping him from orgasm. From his coherency, John had thought that Dean relieved himself while he was gone, but now that he was paying more attention, he could see the desperate and hungry look in his son’s eye and the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. They’d both been waiting for him.

The thought had John’s cock twitching again, but it stayed limp between his legs, too tired to harden again so soon.

Then Dean slid into his brother, moving so slowly that it must have been pure torture for the both of them. John wasn’t about to argue though. He engulfed Sam’s cock, swallowing him down and humming to pull those lovely whimpers from his boy’s mouth. If it was too much for John, he was sympathetic to how his boys must have been feeling. It had gone on long enough.

John reached out and released Dean’s cock ring, careful not to let Sammy’s cock slip from his mouth. Just as the first spurts of come spilled from his eldest, he released Sam’s cock ring as well.

He could taste the salty jets of thick come in his mouth as Sam screamed his release. John swallowed it down, the contraction of his throat muscles forcing more come from his boy. It wasn’t until the cock was softening that he let it fall from his lips. John looked over to see Dean sucking and coaxing the come out of Sam’s dripping hole. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d moved.

“How’s it taste, Dean?” John asked, gasping for breath.

“Mmmm,” Dean moaned, not lifting his mouth to answer properly.

John chuckled and looked up at Sam’s now sleeping figure. “I think we overwhelmed your brother.” John thought about how his boys had to have planned this for days, just waiting for him to come home for Valentine’s Day to give him his gift. “Now that I think about it, I should have brought chocolates or something for you boys.”

“Tastes better than chocolate, Dad,” Dean mumbled and dug right back in.

John licked his come stained lips, not bothering to disagree with his eldest. The boy was right after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> From here, I'm not sure which holidays I want to add to the series. Any suggestions? I'm open :)


End file.
